


Her Love

by broken_sunshine



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Sizzy - Freeform, otp, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle and Simon cuteness.





	Her Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shadowhunter books or characters.

Isabelle loved watching Simon train the kids at the Institute. Ever since Jace and Clary become the heads of the Institute a lot of Shadowhunter families with young kids moved to New York because they wanted their kids to be trained by the best. Beatriz was the mean tutor and Simon and Isabelle would help out when they were in New York.  
   
Simon was the best. He was a giant kid himself. Simon also was not afraid of making a fool of himself. Also, he had fun with them and loved to goof around instead of being serious. Isabelle knew that the kids secretly liked Simon the most.  
   
She still could believe she was going to marry him. How did she get so lucky? Isabelle had never believed in love. She always thought she would never get married or have kids. It would be easier that way, but she wanted a family. Simon had shown her that love was real. Yes, there would be times where it was hard, but in the end she knew it would be worth it.  
   
She laughed as she watched Simon work with a ten year old. He was hanging upside from a net and making funny faces at the young boy. The boy laughed and then copied Simon. That was the man she loved.  
   
That was her Simon.


End file.
